libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultist's
Overview The Cult mode is a Game Mode unique to the /tg/ station Space Station 13 build. The Game Mode consists of 3 Cultists in possession of dark magic, whom are given objectives to complete. The Cultists have to convert people to their faith, and in some cases, summon the God of Sacrifice, Nar Sei. The Cult is able to utilitize their dark magic by drawing blood runes; each serving a different function. Tedious is an overall tedious game mode, and 9 times out of 10, it will be ruined by people who cannot follow simple instructions from team mates. Frustrating as it is, Cultist mode can be a fun round filled with endless amounts of chaos! Meet the Cultist Talisman. The bestest of all friends. The Cult game mode focuses around blood magic, which is used via special Talisman's that the 3 starting Cultist's receive. Previously, Cultist's would be expected to piece together different words for a sacrifice rune, and would gain more and more words by sacrificing people. We at Liberty Station, however, decided to remove this function temporarily. Instead, we allow a special tome which allows the Cultist to use any of the Cultist spells they wish. Your tome is vital to you. It is your duty to keep it safe; and in the likely event you lose it, get one of your fellow Dark Magikeers to summon you a new one. The Wonderful Ways of Playing a Cultist Cult can be played out in many different ways, and it is vital you pick how you're going to play carefully. Cultist's a protected by a single law, that states they cannot be harmed unless they cause harm to the crew. It is vital you do everything in your path to make sure Security doesn't have a reason to kill each and every one of you. Warn your Cultists not to harm anybody if it is not necessery. The moment it is broadcasted that a Cultist is harming somebody, shit will hit the fan, very quickly. If this is the case; you should seriously consider negotiating with Security that you are not hostile, and it was a simple mistake with the rogue Cultist. If this fails, expect a full out war with Security. You're going to need to convert as many people as you can, for winning will be no easy task once your cover is blown. Home Sweet Home, and the importance of a Safe Zone Whether you choice stealth, or hostility, for a Cult round to work in your favour it is highly suggested that you consider setting up a base of operations; out of the sight of the AI and inaccessible by the crew. It is highly reccommended that you and your Cult stow yourself away on the AI Satellite, making sure to space the teleporter beacon. An area like that is concealed, and without a teleporter beacon, it is highly unlikely anybody is going to stumble upon your hideout. The Mining Station can be used as a substitution, but do remember to block the entrances off... Miner's can do more than you know with a spade. Dark Magic and Blood Runes